May Lin Kon
by Sanura Bey
Summary: May Lin was taken from her home at a young age and was forced into a life never intended for her. She met Kai and they'd been by each others side ever since, forcing the other to push new limits. But when in Japan they entered the the Beyblade Tournament and joined a team, that's when the truth will come out.
1. The Blade Raider

Eons ago, when the sport of Beyblade was young, powerful beasts roamed the Earth. But as the old ways faded, the old beasts awakened and heralded the dawning of a new age of champions. The beasts shall rise again.

I'd spent my day watching Carlos. He'd won many blades against weak opponents, but we knew that would happen. That was why we had sent him out. After he'd come back to where we were located and told us he wagered all the blades he'd won the previous day, Kai grew angered. I knew Carlos couldn't tell, but I'd known Kai for years so I was the only one who could tell. We watched Carlos blade against the newbie, and lose. Carlos backed away from the dish before grabbing the bag of blades and running away from them as they cheered on their victor. When they noticed him running away and followed him. Carlos looked up and stopped running in fear at who he saw: me and Kai.

"Hey, Carlos! Don't forget our little bet!" The Newbie told him as Carlos backed away from us. "What's up?" he asked before looking up to see us on the hill. Kai and I jumped down from the hill to stand in front of Carlos.

"I always knew this day would come." Kai told Carlos, who coward in fear, a few blades falling from the bag he was holding. "You've proven yourself unworthy, Carlos." Kai moved forward and stepped on a purple blade on the ground.

"No! No!" Carlos said, holding the bag closer to him. "Don't!" Kai hit him, forcing him to the ground, blades falling out of the bag. Kai then turned and walked back to me.

"Hey!" the Newbie called out, making Kai growl in annoyance. It was bad enough we had to leave all the blades Carlos had collected the previous day, but now we had to be annoyed by some do gooder? "Who do you think you are, coming around here like that? Some kind of tuff guy?"

"The name is Kai I'm the leader of the Bey Sharks, kid." Kai told him turning his head to him. "This is my second in command May Lin."

"Huh? Let's play." The kid told him and I smirked at him. He didn't know who he was talking to.

"No don't Tyson, don't." An orange haired kid told his friend.

"Yeah, don't." another kid said.

"Look, the Bey Sharks are the toughest Bey Gang around. They've never been beaten before." The smaller boy told him.

"Challenge accepted." Kai said, turning fully to the kid. "But first, I should warn you. Take a look," Kai took out his blade, showing him his bitbeast. "My Dranzer Blade. Both boys took their places on each side of the dish and another kid taking place as ref.

"Are you sure this is worth your time, Kai?" I asked him.

"I won't lose." He told me and I nodded.

"3…2…1…GO!"

"LET IT RIP!" Tyson called out as he released his blade from his position in the air. Kai released his blade and the battle was on.


	2. Day of the Dragoon

Both boys took their places on each side of the dish and another kid taking place as ref.

"Are you sure this is worth your time, Kai?" I asked him.

"I won't lose." He told me.

"I never doubted that." I told him.

"3…2…1…GO!"

"LET IT RIP!" Tyson called out as he released his blade from his position in the air. Kai released his blade and the battle was on. Both blades entered the dish at incredible speeds. Dranzer moved to the center of the dish as Tyson's blade circled her. I watched as Tyson's blade attacked Dranzer before she flew up into the air before slowly coming back down.

"That's it." The short kid said. "Kai's Beyblade is feeding off the energy from Tyson's blade. And that makes both of them equal."

"Not quite." I corrected drawing his gaze to me as I watched the match.

"Finish him!" Tyson called out.

"Battle's only starting." Kai told him as both blades attacked each other again. Dranzer flew up into the air again.

"Oh no! Now what's Kai up to?" the short kid asked.

"Finishing it." I answered as Dranzer slammed back down on top of Tyson's blade, destroying it. Tyson backed up slowly before falling to his knees.

"He wasted my Beyblade." Tyson said as Kai turned to Carlos.

"You see Carlos? If you understand how to feed off your opponent's strength, you win." Kai told him.

"What?" Tyson asked in shock. "That's not fair! Bet's off!" he said standing up.

"Come on, let's go." Kai said and Carlos and I followed after him as he walked off.

"Hey! You come back here! Let's go!" Tyson ordered trying to go after him.

"No!" the taller kid said, holding him back.

"He'll come after you, you know." I told him.

"With what?" he asked me. "By the time he makes another blade strong enough for Dranzer to take on then I'll be even stronger." I watched his back as we walked in silence back to base.

"KAI! YOU HEAR ME!" the kid called out as we walked away.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting at the base with Kai as the other guys from the group were collecting blades from kids around town.

"You still thinking about that kid?" Kai asked me.

"Something about that kid disturbs me." I told him.

"You sense something?" he asked me.

"Maybe. I'm not certain." I said and he stared at me in thought.

"He's just a kid from town who doesn't know anything." Kai told me before walking away.

"Then why is he on your mind as well?" I asked him, but he ignored me.

* * *

Once the boys returned Kai and I stood above them as they surrounded Carlos.

"Kai! I'm – I'm really sorry!" Carlos called up to him.

"You have embarrassed the Blade Sharks, Carlos." Kai told him. "We have never lost a match." Behind Carlos three of our members were surrounding a dish.

"No! No! No please Kai! Don't do this to me!" Carlos begged him.

"Sorry." Kai said.

"I'll do anything!" Carlos tried again. In the dish, Carlos' yellow blade was spinning in the center awaiting what would happen to it.

"Too late." Kai said as the three surrounding the dish prepared their blades. They let their blades loose on Carlos' blade. We watched as the three blades attacked Carlos' yellow blade until it was completely destroyed.

"No…" Carlos whimpered falling to his knees as Kai smirked.

"You disappoint me, Carlos." Kai told him after we joined them on the main level. Two other members of the sharks picked him up by his arms and drug him away. "Any news on that Beyblade we've been looking for?"

"Yea, I heard something interesting, Kai. About these guys who are rebuilding a blade." Instantly my mind flashed to that kid from yesterday. "Supposedly that kid they call the chief, has been collecting data on blades from around the world."

"And I heard he keeps all the Beyblade information on a laptop that he talks to." Another said.

"Very interesting." Kai said digesting this information.

"According to my sources, they don't live to far from here. So if you want, we can check him out." The first said.

"Not a bad idea." Kai told them smirking.

"Bring us this laptop. And the chief" I ordered them. "Find out everything you can."

* * *

A little later that day, Kai and I were standing in the shadows above our three men who'd tied the chief in ropes and was looking through his computer.

"What's this?" one asked opening the computer.

"Welcome. You have mail." The voice on the computer said.

"Please give me back my laptop." The chief begged them.

"Put a sock in it." He was told.

"It's mine!" the chief reminded him.

"So, tell me, is this all the data you have?" he was asked.

"Your hands are cold." The computer said.

"Hey this bites!" our man said. "I thought… you were supposed to know everything there is about Beyblade."

"I do know everything!" Chief told him. "But you'll never get it out of me!"

"Brave boy." I said looking down at him.

"Anything?" Kai asked me and I gave him a small look.

"The computer voice is interesting." I said. "When have you ever heard a computer complain about cold hands?"

"I challenge you to a battle!" I looked to see the boy from the previous day in the doorway. "And winner takes all!"

"Don't do it Tyson!" Chief told him. "You can't win! That blade isn't nearly strong enough to take on the Sharks!"

"Don't worry I've got a secret weapon!" Tyson told him.

"Right on!" Chief said before he was pushed over.

"Stop flapping your gums and let's see what you've got." The larger of our three men told Tyson before some of our men jumped down from the rafters.

"Wait." Kai called from beside me. He and I jumped down from the rafters and stood before the town boys. "I'll take it from here."

"But Kai…" someone called behind us.

"Enough!" he called back to him.

"Eh… sure…" he said. I looked in the boy, Tyson's hand, to see a new blade. The lights above the large dish Carlos' blade was destroyed earlier only now Kai and Tyson stood on either side of it ready for battle.

"So you've come back for more." Kai said to Tyson. "Just know one thing kid, you can't beat me."

"Well we'll just see about that." Tyson told him making Kai smirk.

"Tyson!" Chief called down to his friend. Tyson looked at his blade a moment before turning back to Kai.

"Hey, you're ready?" Tyson asked Kai. They both prepared their blades into the launchers. "LET IT RIP!" Both bladers released their blades. Kai's blade stayed in the center of the dish as Tyson's roamed around it.

"I'd thought you'd have learned by now. There's no way you can beat me." Kai told Tyson.

"Aaah!" Tyson and Kai's blade sparked against each other and eventually Tyson's blade knocked Kai's blade into the air which flew back down into the dish. "Not again!" As Kai's blade fell Tyson's suddenly started to go around the dish at a new speed.

"Tyson!" one of his friends started stating. "The spin from your blade is causing a tornado! And Kai's Dranzer is being sucked into its vortex!" Dranzer landed on top of the tornado and was pushed aside.

"I – I win!" Tyson said excitedly.

"If you think the fight is over, you're wrong." Kai told him. "Battle on Dranzer!" Dranzer landed back inside the dish and both blades circled each other. "No one can beat the power of my Beyblade." As the blades circled one another the center of Kai's blade lit up.

"Hey! H – His blade just lit up!" Tyson said staring at the blade in shock. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Battle on Dranzer!" Kai ordered. As the two blades fought Tyson's also began to glow in the center.

"Huh? Oh, no!" Tyson said as we watched the blades suddenly two creatures emerged from the blades: a blue dragon and a red phoenix.

"Unbelievable! I've never read this in my data!" Chief said as we watched the two children fight. The two blades attacked each other one final time before flying back to their owners' hands.

"What just happened here?" Tyson asked.

"Man, now that was freaky!" his friend said.

"Did you see that Dragoon?" Tyson asked his friend. "He smashed head on with that birdy thingy!"

"I've never seen anything like that before!" his friend said. "And how did that dragon get inside your blade?"

"Uh…." Tyson said unable to come up with everything.

"Are you too blind to see?" Kai asked him walking away from the dish.

"Hey there! What do you mean?" Tyson asked him.

"Then I'll explain it to you." Kai said. "Your blue dragon and my red phoenix are trapped within our blades. And not every blade possess the spirit of the beast."

"Uh... I don't get it." One of our men said.

"Yea me either." Another said.

"Our Beyblades aren't ordinary. Our Bitbeats are powered by incredible forces that are trapped within." Kai told Tyson. "Your is the power of the Dragoon and mine is powered by the Dranzer."

"Will someone untie me? I'm starting to chaffe." Chief told us.

"Huh. In time my friend." Kai told him before walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Tyson called after him.

"Stop him." I ordered as Tyson tried to follow Kai. The Blade Sharks got between us and him their blades at the ready. I watched Kai stop walking and look at his blade before walking away again. Slowly, the Blade Sharks scattered as I followed Kai out.


End file.
